


These Things Happen

by mukehemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depressed Luke, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isolation, Loss of Parent(s), Mental Health Issues, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot, Past Child Abuse, Separation Anxiety, Sick Character, i dont know, maybe ill add to this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukehemmings/pseuds/mukehemmings
Summary: wrote this in my "scraps" on wattpad and i actually liked it, so i hope you will tooi might expand on it more if i see fit! let me know what you think <3





	These Things Happen

P.O.V: 3rd person  
\- - -  
Luke didn't expect or want things to unfold the way that they did. If you asked him, he would even tell you that he wished he was never born in the first place.

But there was no way he could foresee his parents divorce only two years after his birth. He didn't know that the divorce would turn his father alcoholic, or that he would be the only one out of three brothers that would be put into his father's care.

He didn't know his father would beat him senseless until he reached the age of nine. He didn't know how sick his father would become, or how weak and kind it would make him. He didn't know he would have to miss school to take care of his father or that he would worry himself sick over his father's health until his death six years later.

It wasn't until then that Luke realized something else he didn't know: the rest of his family. Luke and his father were isolated for so long that Luke could barely remember the names of his two brothers.

Luke was fifteen at the time of his father's death, which meant he had to spend two days in a facility until they located his mother. Luke was void of emotion for two days straight. No questions, no cruelty, not even the thought of seeing his mother could interrupt the numbness that encased Luke's heart like a metal crate meant to withhold an animal.

The moment Luke entered an open room of people, he picked out his mother. She was slightly on the taller side with blonde hair that fell past her shoulders in curls and covered her forehead to her eyebrows.

What really gave Luke the idea that she was his mother were her eyes. They were the same eyes that Luke saw every time he looked in the mirror.

He was worried, but not surprised when he found himself too resentful to walk towards her. He pretended that he didn't know she was his mother by looking around aimlessly.

Suddenly, Luke felt something bubbling in his chest for the first time in two days.

He was afraid.

In fact, Luke was so afraid that his head began to spin causing him to clutch it with his left hand. Unfortunately, this didn't help any and Luke collapsed, still conscious when he hit the floor.

His mother and staff from the facility ran to him frantically. She didn't hesitate to acknowledge the boy on the floor as her son.

Thousands of eyes must have hovered over Luke, a million questions having been thrown at him before any hands reached out to help him. He was surprised when the hand pulled him through the crowd of people brought him face to face with his mother.

"H-i" His mother breathed out, astonished at the sight of Luke. They were nose to nose for only a moment, but to the both of them, years had gone by until they came back to reality.

Luke pulled away instantly when he resurfaced, forcing his gaze to the floor. He turned the tips of his feet inwards and played with the fray at the bottom of his shirt in apprehension.

At the realization that Luke was fine, the sea of people quickly dispersed. All except for two: Luke's mother, and Rosalina, the woman who had tended to him upon his arrival.

"So I assume you've found each other then?" Rosalina said lightheartedly. Luke's mother nodded. Luke did not.  
"Hey," Rosalina places a hand on Luke's shoulder, causing him to jump slightly, "You can go home now."

The softness of her words almost made Luke angry. Almost.

"I was home," He stated simply.

Rosalina stayed silent, as she had no idea how to respond. Luke's mother suddenly felt the tension between them that she had neglected to consider before. It never crossed her mind that he may not be as happy to see her as she was to see him.

"Come on Luke," Luke's mother urged him, "I've already finished the paperwork. Unless you're not ready."

"If I'm not ready now then I never was and I never will be," Luke's mother was taken aback at his tone, which turned his words from mere language to snake venom.

Luke sensed her shock, but could not find it in himself to feel sorry. She didn't seem very sorry for leaving him, so he figured she was getting what she deserved.

"Let us.. be on our way then," She hesitated, "Luke?"

"Yeah," He mumbled.

Luke followed behind her silently as she started towards the door. With good luck she would live out of town, with his own luck she wouldn't even live in the state.

It didn't matter to Luke either way. He would still have to adjust even if she lived right next door to his father. He would have to start attend school on a regular basis, and probably a new one at that. What fun, Luke thought.

Luke's mother had a nice car, which did not surprise him. He was reluctant to sit in the front seat on the assumption that she would try to converse with him.

"Luke, why-" And he was correct. She paused to think over her words carefully, "Are you upset with me? Already?"

"Yes," He replied harshly. Neither of them spoke another word the rest of the drive, which had lasted a near hour.

Once they arrived at the house, Luke watched his mother begin to pull his belongings from the back of her car. An odd feeling crawled up his throat that he couldn't identify.

"Stop."

She looked up at him, studying his face as if to make sure she had heard him correctly, "What?"

"Leave it," Luke looked at her coldly.

She sighed, looking at him for a moment longer before shutting the door and making her way towards the front door. Luke didn't move a muscle, nor did he plan to.

Within the hour Luke's mother began to worry. She felt that she'd left him to himself long enough, and proceeded to check on him. He appeared to be sleeping when she walked up to the drivers side window, but she knew that he wasn't when she noticed his body trembling ever so slightly.

She knocked lightly on the window, causing Luke to jump violently.

"L-leave me alone," He cursed at himself for the broken nature of his voice. He didn't want to leave any open spots for his mother to weasel into.

"Are you going to stay out here all night?" She tried not to sound exhausted.

Luke looked over his shoulder and shook his head. His eyes were red rimmed and his face seemed much paler than it had before. So much so, that even as sunset was upon them, Luke's mother considered him to look sickly.

"Alright then, when you're ready to come inside, we'll all be waiting.." Luke's mother walked away slowly, feeling more hopeless with Luke than she had without him.

Luke resumed basking in the utter sorrow which attacked him when he had least expected it. He did so without further interruption until the sobs that racked his body resided to soft sniffles and disturbed murmurs.

Luke drifted to sleep with the dark thought that he would not be accepted into this family of strangers. Even with this thought in mind, there was still only one thing that troubled Luke. The only thing that had truly ever troubled him throughout his life.

Luke wanted to know why his mother had never searched for him as he did for her.

Unfortunately for Luke, the answer was simple and remained same for all of the inquiries that would follow: These things happen.


End file.
